Discovering Love
by BootyLovinGamer
Summary: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT, STRONG LANGUAGE, AND YAOI AND IS NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN.
1. Chapter 1

Discovering Love

Chapter 1:

New Kid In Town

It was quite early on a rainy Monday morning, and a 17-year old Bart Simpson sits up in his bed, first, glancing around "his room, then down to blue quilt that covered his body in his green pajamas. Letting out somewhat of a quiet yawn, he stands up and walks to the bathroom. Once arriving to the bathroom, Bart, realizing that no one would spot him, drops his green pajama pants down to his ankles, aims his penis to the appropriate location, and begins to release a long stream of urine that built up over night. Feeling relieved, he lets out a deep breath as the last drop pours out of him as he finished. On the way back to his room, Bart hears his parents talking.

"Homey," says Marge in a voice which Bart was very unfamiliar with. Perplexed but curious, he stopped to listen. "I've been a bad girl, and I need to be punished," she continued.

Bart couldn't tell where the sound was coming from. It sounded like it was coming from there room, but it wasn't. He used his ears to eventually find the hidden room that Marge and Homer had been keeping to themselves, the Sauna.

"Huh," Bart thinks to himself. "This must be a secret room, but I know every spot in this house." Then they started, a few moans from a horny Marge.

"And punish you I shall," said Homer with a sexually, sadistic, but yet seductive laugh. Then came the sounds of smacks. Homer was spanking his horny wife, and she was enjoying it.

"Oh homey," said Marge after each whack.

"Eww," Bart thought. "There at it again." He stuck his hand in his green pajama pants, and felt a long boner that began growing in his underwear.

"Homer, I've gotta go make breakfast for the kids, so let's speed things up."

"Okay honey, but I'll squeeze every last second outta you that I can."

"Yeah, I know," she said with a moan.

Then the sound of the two's hips colliding collided with Bart's ear. He found it quite strange that he was being sexually aroused by this, so he decided to go back into his room, and get his final 30-minutes of sleep before school.

That time quickly passed, and his alarm goes off. He flips out of bed, and stood for a minute.

"Uh oh," he said, noticing the boner growing in his pants again. "Hmh, well, maybe it'll go away."

Ignoring the urge to take care of his private business, Bart heads down to the kitchen, and says, "Good mornin everybody!"

"Morning sweety," said Marge. "I made pancakes."

"Awesome," says Bart as his mother plops a plate in front of him. "So Homer, how did ya sleep last night," said Bart, knowing his father's answer.

"I slept good. How about you boy?"

"I slept fine," said Bart. "I heard a new kid's coming to school today? I wonder what's he like?"

Lisa smiles, and says, "I wonder if he's cute."

"Lisa," says Marge. "You're too young to be thinking like that. Just stay a good student and worry about boys later."

"I'm just playin, Mom. He's a 12th grader anyways."

"Yeah, and Nelson was 2 grades higher than you," said Bart.

"Yeah well," Lisa got stumped.

"Hey honey, I'm goin to Moe's after work."

"Okay Homer," says Marge.

Breakfast passes, and Bart and Lisa were getting on the buss. Bart sat in the back by Milhouse.

"Hey Bart," said Milhouse.

"Hey Milhouse," says Bart, who appeared to be paying half-attention to his friend.

"The new kid's gonna be coming to school today! What do you think he's like?"

Bart looked at Milhouse with a very annoyed look. "I don't know!"

"What's wrong, Bart?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about something. I'm fine though."

The buss drove by the tire fire, and pulled up to a large red brick house. The doors opened, and a tall boy, about Jimbo's height comes on the buss. He wore a black T-Shirt, black sweat pants, white shoes, and a dark gray belt that actually covered the top of his pants, and bottom of his shirt. The new kid had black hair, yellow skin, and dark brown eyes with black glasses.

"Hello sir," said the new kid shyly. He had a high-pitched shy kid's voice.

"Hey man, I'm Otto, your buss driver."

"I'm Jake Brenston, the new guy." He stuck out his hand, and shook the buss driver's. He sat next to Martin, which was the only available seat.

"Hello newcomer," said Martin.

"Hello," said Jake, looking around at the other fellow students. His eyes looked with Nelson, and Martin tapped him on the shoulder.

"He's the school bully. Him, Jimbo Jones, and Kernny are the three guys you don't wanna mess with."

"I see," said Jake. "They won't mess with me though."

"You say the so assuringly. Do you think you can beat them."

"I'm not going to try unless I have to. Until then, I'll never o."

"Are you a good fighter?"

Jake's eyes were still locked on Nelson, and Nelson said, "Hey new kid! Whatcha starin at?"

Jake looked over at Martin, and said "Well, I don't know. I don't like fighting."

Jake looks over at Lisa, who was sitting by herself, and asks, "Who's that beauty?"

"Why that's Lisa Simpson, the sister of the devil."

"Is she mean," asks Jake.

"No, but her brother is. He's in the blue shorts, and sitting next to the kid in the pink shirt."

Jake saw Milhouse, and looked at Bart, who was staring right at him.

"That's Bart Simpson, Lisa's brother," said Martin.

The buss comes to a stop, and he quickly flew over to Lisa's seat.

"May I sit with you, Miss Simpson," says Jake with a smile.

"Uh sure," said Lisa, blushing. "So, Jake, what do you like to do with your free time?"

"I like to read, sit in the park, and watch the birds. What about you?"

Lisa shouts with joy, "I like to do all of those things too! It's so hard to find someone who likes the same things I do these days."

"I can relate, now a days I think it's impossible to make friends. Friendships are nothing but a hindrance to me."

"Wow, big words, and they're used correctly in a sentence. Do you wana be my friend?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." The buss pulls up to the school, and Jake says, "I'll see you during lunch?"

"Sure, I'll look for you."

The students get off of the buss, and head into the school building.

(Author to Readers)

This is off to a decent start, our new friend Jake is going to head to class. How will he fare in Springfield I wonder.

I am trying to get into the habit of posting more content on this site, so I am going to start making multi-chapter stories that will be updated bi-weekly. This was an old story that I will be reposting as my first multi-chapter project, so let's see how it all goes. Please be sure to follow, favorite, and review. Also, you can follow me on Twitter, but be warned, it is filled with adult content. My Twitter Handle is BootyLovinGamer see ya there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Jake's New School

Jake arrives in the classroom as the bell rings, signaling the start of school, and Mrs. Krabapple orders the class to quiet down.

"Class, we have a new student," said Krabapple. "His name is Jake Brenston, and he's our new classmate, so get use to it, HAH."

Bart whispers to Milhouse, "Ya know she's gonna ask him to speak."

"Yeah, I know. Whatcha think he'll say?"

Krabapple spelled Jake's name on the board, and says, "Jake, I'm pretty sure the class wants to know a lot about you. Wanna come up and tell us about yourself?"

Jake hesitates, but eventually gets up and walks to the front of the class. He took a deep breath as he looked around, surveying everyone as quickly as possible before spoke.

"Well, I'm Jake Brenston, and I like to read, write, and sit in the park peacefully." Jake listened for idiotic remarks, but heard none. At least, until Bart starts laughing.

"What's so funny, Bart Simpson," said Jake, somewhat angry at his classmates amusement.

"HAHAHA, NERD," Bart shouts. "YOU'RE ANOTHER ONE!"

Jake walks over to Bart, and looks down at him. He was taller then Bart. In fact, he was taller than must students, like Jimbo.

"Listen up, Simpson," Jake said as he pointed at him. "I don't appreciate being referred to as a nerd, or talked about using negative connotations."

"What?" Bart was confused, and didn't understand what he meant, so Jake just walked away, getting the last word. Jake didn't bother speaking more, instead, he sat back down at his desk and wondered how could any student present this sort of behavior in high school.

Classes felt like it was going slow to some people, because they didn't like, or comprehend the material. For Jake however, he quickly sped through the assignments in all of his classes, already knowing everything that his teachers were teaching.

Recess came and Jake ran outside to the playground area. He sat on one of the benches, and was looking around at all of the other students who formed into their own cliques. He could tell that no one liked him, but it was only the first day, so he still held out hope that things would change.

Lisa came running over by Jake, and said, "Hey," with an extreme amount of enthusiasm.

"Hello Lisa, how's it going," Jake said calmly.

"Great! Are you liking Springfield High School?"

"I suppose, but it could be better. It's hard to get along with some of the students. They all think I'm a nerd, especially your brother."

"Oh, don't mind Bart. He's a little hellraiser, but like a pesky fly, if paid no attention, it'll go away."

"You're right, and I'm not going to pay any attention to him," Jake replied with a chuckle. "Do you have any friends here? I here me and you are a lot alike in many ways, so you're friends can be my friends," he smiled as he gave his explanation.

"Not really, I have the same problem you have. Everyone thinks I'm a nerd too."

"That's alright, it's like a clique. If we're nerds, we might as well befriend other nerds, right," Jake said with a laugh.

"Right," Lisa chuckled back. "But it's hard."

"No it's not. Why don't we both try to talk to some people right now?"

Lisa laughed, "You're just tryin to get rid of me."

"No, not at all. It's just a way to try and meet more friends."

"Okay, let's see how this goes," Lisa said, walking away from Jake.

Jake looked around the park area, and saw Milhouse standing by the school gate, not with Bart.

"Hmmh," Jake thinks. "Maybe if I befriend Milhouse, I could be friends with Bart too."

Jake gets up, and begins walking towards Milhouse. Midway through his walk, Nelson, Jimbo, and Kernie walk in front of him.

"Hey new kid," says Jimbo. "Maybe you don't know it, but you have to give your lunch money to us."

"Oh," said Jake. "I've heard about you. You're the school bullies."

"Yep," said Nelson. "You guessed it right, so hand it over, or we'll pound it outta ya."

"No can do," said Jake with a smile. "I may be a nerd, but I'm not a nerd who'll hand things over willingly."

Jimbo steps forward, and touches noses with Jake, who was exactly the same height.

"Maybe ya didn't understand us," Jimbo said as he jammed his finger into Jake's chest. "Hand the money over, or we'll beat it outta ya."

Jake took a few steps back, and reached into his left pocket. He pulled out his lunch money, and Jimbo began walking over to him. Jimbo had his hand out, then Jake quickly placed the money back into his pocket.

"I said I wasn't giving it to you," Jake said with anger in his ass. "I'd hate for this to resort to violence, but if it does, I want you to know I'm well-prepared."

Jimbo's face contained a somewhat dumfounded look as he stood with his hand out. Realizing Jake's seriousness, Jimbo quickly formed his hand into a fist and swung at the head of his enemy. Jake ducked the attack, and with the speed of light, connected with a brutal roundhouse kick, that sent Jimbo to the ground. Everyone turned their heads towards Jake and gasped.

"Woh," shouted Kernie. "Jimbo's out cold!"

Jimbo laid on his face, unconscious. The kick knocked him out cold, and Jake stared at the other two, and says, "Problem?"

Nelson says, "No, not at all man. We don't want a problem." The two other bullies walk away, and everyone goes back to socializing.

Jake continues walking over to Milhouse, and made it by him with no interruptions.

"You're Milhouse Vanhoten right?"

"Uh yeah, what's up?"

"Nothin much, I was just interested in getting to know a bit about you."

"Sure uh I guess. That was cool how you laid out Jimbo by the way."

"Thanks, I've been practicing Tae Kwon Do, but I'm not that great," said Jake, obviously being modest.

Jake suddenly felt a yank on the back of his shirt, so he turned his head, and saw Principal Skinner.

"Jake Brenston, let's go to my office!"

(Author to Reader's)

Jake's first day of school isn't going well, but what will happen now since he's been sent to the principal's office.

PLEASE review, and give me ideas to keep the story flowing smoothly, any and all ideas are accepted. I'll try to make the next chapters a bit longer, and I promise that I'll upload new chapters regularly. Also, you can follow me on Twitter, but be warned, it is filled with adult content. My Twitter Handle is BootyLovinGamer see ya there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Big Time Trouble

Jake sits down in Skinner's office, and he stares at the principal with a look of anger that was complimented with confusion.

"Why am I here," Jake shouted. "I was just defending myself!"

"Regardless of what you were doing," Skinner said, scolding the young man. "You shouldn't have laid your hands on Jimbo Jones."

"Correction," Jake rebutted. "I didn't lay my hands on him. I smacked him with my foot."

Skinner began to get angry at Jake's wise remark and his voice grew louder. "Young man, I really don't appreciate your attitude. You know what I meant!"

"Not really," Jake said sarcastically. "You said I put my hands on him, but I_..."_

"NEVER MIND," Skinner shouted. "You know what you did is wrong, and that's why I'm going to schedule a meeting with your parents."

Jake grunts, "Good luck with that. My mom has to work. She's not coming to any stupid meeting."

"Well," Skinner paused. "You're gonna have to serve a detention after school."

"What," Jake yelled. "That's complete bull, you know I didn't do anything wrong!"

"It's just for one day. I'm putting you on the teacher's roster for today. If your marked as unexcused absent, you will be suspended." Jake glared at Skinner who sighed at the sight that was in front of him. Suddenly, Skinner's anger turned compassion as I spoke again. "Listen, Jake, you're a wise kid. I looked at your previous records from your other schools, and I must say, you have a promising future. Don't let petty bullies ruin that for you."

"I still was defending myself though," Jake continued. "Why should I be punished for something he started?"

"Just because you're being punished doesn't mean Jimbo won't be," Skinner explained. "I could've easily suspended y_..._ But, given Jimbo's history, I believe it when you say he was the aggressor, and he too will be punished." A pause filled the room momentarily before Skinner spoke again. "Now that I think about it, never mind the parent meeting. I understand where you're coming from. You know, I've been bullied too." Jake's facial expression changed from anger to somewhat blank at the sight of Principal Skinner's understanding. "A simple detention is more than enough, but don't let it happen again. Remember what I said as well."

"I appreciate it," Jake said quietly. "And thanks for the compliment earlier."

Jake stood up, exited Skinner's office, and walked to his resource class with Mrs. Krabapple. He didn't feel great about what he did, but all the kids clapped for him as he opened the door.

"Class," Krabapple shouted. "We don't applaud behavior like that. Remember, violence is not the answer."

"Mrs. Krabapple's correct," Jake said as he walked to his desk. "I'm not happy about what I did, and I wish I did something different, I would've used words instead of violence."

Jake looked over to Bart's seat, and noticed he wasn't there. He wasn't looking for Bart's approval over what he did, but he did want to be good friends with him, especially for Lisa.

The rest of the school day went by, and the bell rang for the students to be released. Jake stood by the door, contemplating whether he'd ditch or show up to detention.

"Jake," he heard Lisa call out, once again with excitement. "Whatcha doin after this?"

"I gotta serve a detention," he replied solubly.

"For what happened during recess?" A look of confusion appeared upon her face, as it did Jake when he found out his punishment.

"Yeah, what do you think about that," he asked, already sure of her answer.

"I think it's wrong for Principal Skinner to do something like that to you," she responded angrily.

"Okay, so I'm not crazy for thinking that."

"No," Lisa laughed. "Well, after that, what're you doing?"

"I dunno, probably go to the Kwik-E-Mart and get a squishy. Go chill in the park and stare around as I enjoy my beverage," he said with a smile.

"Oh, wanna meet up there then?"

"Uh," Jake hesitated. "If you're not doing anything, sure, why not."

"Great! I'll be waitin for ya."

"Alright, sounds like a date."

Jake heads to the detention room, and opens the door. He saw a tall old man sitting at the teacher's desk.

"This is the detention room, right," Jake asked.

"Yep, sure is," said the old man. "Come on in."

Jake came in, and saw several faces, none of them were ones from his class.

"So, you're the teacher," Jake asked.

"Yeah, why else would I be sittin at this desk. What's your name."

The man's way of speaking wasn't mean or harsh in any way. He talked in a rather joking manner, but he had a voice of a grown man, which made it seem harsh. The teacher was a nice guy who joked with his students a lot. If you had him at your school, then you'd refer to him as the cool young teacher with an old man.

"I'm Jake Brenston."

"Damn," the teacher said. "You're the new kid."

"Yeah, and?"

"This is your first day and you're already in trouble. What did ya do?"

"I was being bullied, so I had to defend myself."

"So you got into a fight?"

"Yep, pretty much. It wasn't a fight though. I just kicked the kid and he was knocked out. Anyway, I was just defending myself. He was gonna beat me up and take my money."

"Huh," the teacher laughed. "Well yeah, you look like the guy who'd be easy to take money from, ya nerd."

Jake laughed, "Ya know, you're a pretty cool guy. What's your name?"

"Call me Mr. Turnt Up."

Jake laughed, and replied, "Mr. Turnt Up huh? Well, are you turnt up, Turnt Up."

"No idiot, that's the name a bunch of students gave me. Anyways, you know the deal don't you?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, it's not that hard. Just sit down and be quiet."

"Yep, you're the man, Jake. My real name is Danny Turner, call me whatever ya want."

"Got ya!"

The door opens, and Jake turned his head to see who it is. It was Principal Skinner, dragging Bart into the detention room.

"Hey, let me go," Bart yelled.

"Young man, you're serving this detention," Skinner said harshly, as he yanks a chair out from the desk, and slams Bart on it.

"You can't put your hands on me like that," Bart retaliates. "I'm too old for this ya know."

"You're not supposed to do half of the stuff you do, especially for your age, but you do them anyway. Besides, it's not like I'm hitting you or anything."

"Whatever, next time I won't go so easily."

"Just serve your detention." Skinner looks over to Jake, and says, "Oh, so you showed up."

"I shouldn't be here," Jake growled. "It's not my fault and you know it."

Skinner walks out of the room, and shuts the door behind him.

"He put you in here because of that fight," Bart said to Jake.

"Huh," Jake said as he turned his head. "Yeah, he did."

"Oh." Bart wasn't that enthusiastic about Jake being in detention.

"Why are you in here?"

"For spray paintin stuff. Why do you care anyway?"

"Just curious. I just wanted to start a conversation that's all."

"Who said I wanted to talk to you?"

"Look, don't be a dick, Bart. I just wanna be your friend."

"Why?"

"Because, you seem like a well-known kid here in Springfield, and I'm just friendly."

"Well okay, it was cool how you took Jimbo out. Those guys have been bullyin me since I was 10."

"I hate bullies, so I had to put them in their places. I used to be bullied, but I started learning how to fight, and the bullying stopped."

"Oh, cool. How long have you been here?"

"I moved here about a week ago. I lived in Shelbyville."

Bart laughed, and said, "Yeah, they would've murdered you. We hate Shelbyville."

"Oh, well, I guess I hate them too now." Jake laughed, and pulled a notebook from his book bag.

"Whatcha doin after school," Bart asked.

"I'm goin to the park and hangin out there." Jake didn't wanna tell Bart about Lisa, because he knew how brothers can be about their sisters.

"Wanna hang out with me? I can show ya around."

"Really? Sure?"

Jake knew he was blowing Lisa off, but he knew that if he turned Bart down, he probably wouldn't get another opportunity like this again. He was still young, and he knew that there would be plenty of other chances to get girls, but only one chance to become popular. He wanted friends and popularity, but he also was respectful. Then he thought perhaps both Bart and Lisa can show him around.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Milhouse will be there too."

"Sounds good to me."

(Author to Readers)

So Jake has finished his first day in school and has already seemingly became popular. It's been fun re-reading and editing this old story, and I can't wait to write more. Thanks for all the support of my work.

Please be sure to follow, favorite, and review. Also, you can follow me on Twitter, but be warned, it is filled with adult content. My Twitter Handle is BootyLovinGamer see ya there.


End file.
